Today, Tomorrow, Either Way It'll Happen
by BlindingNight15
Summary: Elise (Fem!Eren) wants to join the military, but everyone keeps repeating that she can't because she's a woman and it's better if she doesn't try. But when Wall Maria falls what is she suppose to do after witnessing her mother being eating by a titan? One-shot (almost all characters are male, hint: woman can't fight). Slight change of plot.


I pick up a feather dripped in ink with my petite hand and begin writing down on a piece of paper in front of me. A beautiful cursive that dripped together into a letter. A letter, a remainder to myself, of what had happened over the years. I wrote inside my cage, bars separating me from everyone. Being treated like a monster even though I'm just a normal girl, then again, I had lied about my sex to get into the military.

 **On that dreadful day, mankind received a grim reminder that we had forgotten many years ago, of the terror of being under their mercy of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage that we are forced to call home; the remainder was that we live in fear of the titans and was disgraced to live in these cages we called walls. Something we long have forgotten and now will never forget.**

 **On that dreadful day; I lost everything and so much that I never know I had. On this dreadful day; I became a new person: fore the greater good or for, I will never know, I still don't know.**

My long brown hair was out of its bun and falling down from my small shoulders and brushed against the floor, falling to the floor without a care. I stopped, rereading the lines with a strained smile. My eyes swelled with tears that wouldn't fall. Leaning back in my chair and thought about that day years ago which just seems like yesterday as my brother and best friend slept in the rooms next to me. The painful memories of just a few short hours. In a blink of an eye, everything I known and loved was gone, taken away from under me.

* * *

 **A young girl, not even eleven, was standing in the middle of town square, drenched in scarlet blood, the blood matting down her long hair and painting her pale white face. Blood was tricking into her mouth and a small pink tongue pocked out and licked it up. Her eyes were closed, tears falling from her eyes. The tears were dripping into the blood and causing it to roll. Her white dress was dripping with the scarlet thick liquids.**

 **The ground was shaking, rumbling as if an earthquake was about the girl. People where rushing past the child in a panic. Right on their tails where massive meaty feet attached to meaty ankles and chubby legs. People were screaming as hands; thick meaty hands reached down and snatched up the citizens.**

 **The girl sighed as she was ignored by all. Gently, she leaned her head back and begin singing to the heavens.**

 **"** ** _~ We're all going to die~"_**

 **The hill side was covered in beautiful vibrant flowers in shades of reds, blues, yellows, and purples. The soft green grass blowing gently in the breeze. Tall trees, stretching to the sun with their branched stinging out to the sides.**

 **"** ** _~We're all going to die~"_**

 **Suddenly everything was dark, blood was splashes across the once breathe taking landscape. Tainted with droplets of scarlet liquids.**

 **Huge giant, naked people were standing around blood splatted ruined building. Blood streaked across these beasts. Corpses let in different angels, all rotting and limbs missing. The blood was draining from their open wounds.**

 **"** ** _~Today, Tomorrow~"_**

 **People were screaming and begging. Dolls covered in blood of children and the innocent. Blood begin fall from the sky, scarlet rain. The girl tossed her hands high in the air, catching the blood in her hands. She begin sobbing and tried to gain control of herself.**

 **"** ** _~We're all going to die~"_**

 **A giant hand reached down, drawing up a struggling body. Pulling it out of ruins.**

 **"** ** _~Today~"_**

 **The beast brought it closer to its mouth. The person struggled more and pounded their fists on the giant's hands.**

 **"** ** _~Tomorrow~"_**

 **Blood. Blood gushed from the body. Gushing from the beast's mouth.**

 **"** ** _~Either way, We're all going to die one day~"_**

 **The girl throws her arms down, tossed her head forward, and shot open her eyes. A sea of teal-green gems. They were wide and wild, insane. With a cried of antsy, she launched-**

Gasping, my eyes show open only to be blinded by the bright sun light. I blinked a few times before I could make out a form that was kneeling by me. My adopted brother- Mika. Mika was a boy with long black hair that swayed in the wind with his red scarf wrapped around his neck, covering the bottom of his face. I discovered I was lying under an oak tree and on top of vibrant flowers. We were on a hill side with the wind mills turning with the wind before us.

"…Mi-Mika?" I asked looking into his sliver mix eyes.

"It's getting late," He informed me as he stood. "We should be heading back. Your parents will be getting worry."

I nodded and sat up from my position. I flinched feeling my neck and back ache from sleeping in such an odd position, slumped up against a tree causing my back to stiffen. Blinking, I looked up at Mika and notice something. "Your hair is…" He looked at me, questionable. "…Long… Really long. Has it always been that long?"

With a scoffed, Mika looked at me as he hitched up his wood carrier. "Were you that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake?"

"What-no," I told him as I crawled to my feet and 'task-task' as I saw my hair was out of its usual braid. Now my wavy brown hair was now all tangled and had leaves mix into the once smooth strains. "It's just feels like I had this really, really long dream or something… What was it about…?" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't recall any of it; then again, I could never recall any of my dreams. "I can't remember it."

I get to my feet and reached down to put on my carrier just as Mika had. I walked out from the shade of the tree and just as I did, I saw Mika froze and stared at me. Surprise and alarm flared across his face, though he made no move to come towards me. "Elise? Why are you crying?"

"I…I'm not…" I murmur and lifted a hand to my face and touch it just a tear dropped down from my cheek into my plum. I flinched in wary; I looked into Mika's concerned gaze.

Mika looked like he wanted to ask me something but turned his face away as I wipe my tears away. Neither of us spoke, so we just begin walking home. Trying not to think much about it.

 _It is the year 845 and the Walls have not fallen. Wall Maria is the outermost Wall of the kingdom. It diameter is 480km. Wall Maria is approximately 50m in height. Inside Wall Maria is my hometown; Shiganshine District. The Wall has stood for over a hundred years…_

On the way down a dirt road we fall in line with the people of Shiganshine. Near a meat shop was a wall worshipper who always had this crazy look in his eyes. As if he was seeing something that really wasn't there.

"It was by God's great wisdom," He begins to say on his usual time that he is seen around the streets every day. "That these walls were built! These walls are his divine work! No one must be allowed to defile the walls…"

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with my sleeves, my nose was red and my eyes were blood shot. I was still crying, though it was just a small hiccup now. I still don't have a clue as to why I was crying earlier. Mika and I were coming up towards the gate, a entries into Wall Maria. I glanced at Mika, who was throwing me concerned looks, and snarled. "You will not say a word to anyone. No one needs to know I've been crying…"

"I won't," Mika shrugged. "But… still…" he casted me a sideways glance letting his hair fall in-between his eyes. "You had tears in your eyes and you look like you were crying for a while. For no good reason as far as you can recall. Maybe you should have your papa have a look? What if it has to do with… You know… You six months kidnapped aura? You said you couldn't remember what happened in those six months, what if it has to do with hat."

That's right… Just seven months after Mika adopted and we murder those men; I was at the farming grounds when a bag was tossed over my head. After that is just black and silences. I was told to be missing for around six months, no one know where I was, what had happened to me. Even I don't. The only thing I could recall was being strapped down to a table by mental cuffs. Six months after I had been missing, I turned up near Wall Rose. A couple of military polices had found me on their way to base and took me in until I could recall my name.

"What!" I snapped as we exit the gates. "That is the most stupid thing I had ever heard! I can't tell him anything-AWWAWWA!" I hollered as Hannes jumped out from behind a crook of the wall and scare us. Hannes was a tall blonde men with warm honey colored eyes. He was a Garrison solider.

"Got'cha Else!" He laughed as he almost tripped over his feet. "You should have seen your face princess!" I turned away from him and pouted. He stooped down to reach eye level with me. "Oh come on Elise…. I was just playing… Elise? What were you crying' about?"

Mika looked at him. "Hello Mr. Hannes."

"Hi, Mika!" He said cheery before looking at me again. I then caught the stench of alcohol. Great, his drinking again. "Elise, did Mika or your mama get on your case again." I winkled my nose at the smell of beer. Glancing behind him, I saw he and his buddies were having a few- lots- drink.

"I wasn't crying!' I snapped at him. "And your breathe stinks! Think you could cut back on the alcohol!"

"Well of cause," Hannes joked as he took a sip of a beer bottle that I failed to notice was in his hands.

"Huh. So you _are_ drinking again. My papa says alcohol poisons your brain!" I shouted at him, causing him to laugh. I tell him this every time I found him drinking, and just never listen. And to think, my mama was best friends with him growing him and picked him as my god papa and the person to take care of me – and now Mika- if anything happens to her and my papa.

"Yeah," He told me. "You two wanne join in. We have some extra beer."

Rolling my eyes, I stared at him and glanced at his friends, seeing they had their weapons on them. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty or something?"

Hannes blinked a couple of times at what I said before shaking it off. "We're manning the gate today," He replies. "We're going to be stuck here all day, with the sun beating down on us. So of cause we ended up getting hungry and thirsty. The beer happened to get into our drinks. Great for us! It's no big deal."

Something inside be snapped, as if something was right in front of me but no one else was seeing it but me. It drove me to the edge. "Idiot! When the situation calls for it, you're supposed to fight how!? Can even fight like that!? Well, then we'll be good as dead!?" I screamed at him.

"OW!" Hannes said as he rubbed his head, Mika was looking at me in shock as Hannes's buddies stopped what they were doing and went to staring at us. "Don't be so loud, princess." Hannes said. "Now, slow down. What did you mean when you said 'the situation'?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I screamed at him, I could feel my eyes heat up, tearing up again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS! I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN _THEY_ BREAK THE WALLS AND ENTER THE CITY! THAT'S WHAT!" Time seemed to slow down as I contained to riot on. "If-When-If _They_ Break In! What Will Happen! Can You Even Fight…! When _they_ break in… When _they_ break in…."I begin mumbling that phase under my breath. I placed a hand on my forehead, something… I was trying to recall something.

"Geez, Elise. You don't have to yell like that." Hannes scowled me. Behind Hannes, his friends begin to laugh, this anger me even more, one of them even got up and walked towards us. "Woman and their imagination."

Gasping, I turn to him with a glare.

"You've got spunk, doctor's daughter!" He said as he ruffled my tangled hair. I was tepid to bit him. "If they do bust down the wall, we'll take care of them, don't you worry cutie. But that hasn't happened once in the last hundred years. There's no point in wasting time worrying about it."

"Still!" I said staring at the two older men. "We can't just let our guard down! My father says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that! It'll get you kill!" My papa, Grisha Yeager is smartest person I had ever met. Everything he says is almost law and/or what he says is always been above many. And it's not because his my father, many people agree to this, I heard them.

"Dr. Jaeger, huh?" Mussed the man by Hannes. He seemed to soften up.

"He saved this town from an epidemic." Hannes said his golden eyes soft and gentle. "I can't argue with her, great man. But still Elise, when you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming and prowling around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and stuff. These walls are fifty meters tall. I can't image 'em working their way around that."

I glared at him and Hannes frowned. Obviously, he wanted a different reaction. "Then…." I grind my teeth together. "You're not actually prepared to fight them at all?"

Hannes was an honest man and smiled sadly. "No."

"WHAT!?" Hannes flinched and tried to calm down but I stepped away from him. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN READY TO FIGHT THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I breathed in and out, roughly. Mika was looking at me with concerned look but didn't interfere. "What-The Hell! Then Stop Calling Yourselves The 'Garrison Regiment', Your Better Off Known As The 'Wall-Construction-Squad'!"

I could tell Hannes and the other soldiers couldn't understand why I was acting like this but I had every right to. I place my life and my friends' into the Garrison's hands. They're the first to react in my town because we don't have a military police base here, so they can't help. The Scouting Regiment is just the clean-up and backup for when things go south, they deal with the worst. Now, I'm being told that if _they_ get in, everything will just crash and burn.

I cast my gaze downwards and glared at a line of black ants crawling in-between my feet. I know my face was heated up, my tiny framed was shaking in rage, and I was causality fisting and unfisting my hands.

"Not a bad ring…" Mused Mannes. I didn't reply, and so I felt the older man place his hand on my head and ruffled my hair softly, keep his hand there as if to comfort me. "But you gotta understand, princess." Suddenly I came face to face with honey eyes; I realized that Hannes was squatting down so he could be eye level with me. Making sure I was listening. "If a solider is active, that means things have seriously gone straight down to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders; it means peaceful times for us all."

I felt Mika tugging at my coat, trying to get me to walk away. No. I need to have the last word.

"Sure!" I wailed. "We can stay inside the walls out entire lives and do nothing but eat, and sleep! That's basically- That just basically makes us mere cattle! There's no difference. Animals…Animals that defend themselves without help!"

One of the sitting military men started laughing and took a swing from his beer before speaking. "Man, you're one feisty little girl, I'll give you that!" The men next to him snorted as I glared at them. "Listen to what Hannes said. I just can't get these guys from the scouting legion, going outside the walls and all that jazz…" I glared even harder, if anything the scouting legion was the strongest soldiers there is. Risking their lives for the sake of humanity, trying to get rid of them. "It's like they get a kick out of playing warfare or something!"

"Huh?" Hannes asked. I huff before I took Mika's hand- whom was still tugging at my coat- and steered us towards the house. We walked past a carriage being pulled by a beautiful white horse. I glared at the ground as walked across the grounds.

"Elise…" Mika begin after we started walking up a thing walk way. The walk way was right on the edge of houses and a cliff that dropped five feet. It was only wide enough for one person to walk in front of each other.

"Yeah?" I said as I hitched up my carrier.

"…Forget about the scout regiment. I would if I were you. It'll be for the best. Besides woman aren't allowed in."

I gasped, stopping in my step, and turned to him, glaring at him with hard, stubborn teal-green eyes. "You think it's a joke, too, don't you! You're making fun of them!"

"It's not about what I think!" He snapped, taking my fisted hand into his, cradling it there. "And besides I'm not making fun of them or anything, it's just I-" Mika was cut off by the bells ringing though the whole district.

The bells cause many to stop and stare at the tall tower in the middle of the wall that stood tall above them and I smiled, knowing what it meant.

With a rare shrieked of excitement, I smiled. "It's the Scout Regiment! Their back! Their back!" I expressed. "They're gonna open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, Mika! The heroes return victorious!" I grabbed his arm and started pulling him behind me, our carriers bouncing against our backs. Rushing though alleys and crooks, we came to a large crowd. Lifting my blue dress to my knees, I jumped trying to see over the adult's shoulders. Trying to find somewhere or us to stand and see the scouts. "Damn, I can't see!" Everyone was just too tall! "I can't see a thing." I whined.

I glanced to my side and saw some boxes stacking on top of each other. Smiling, I hitched up my blue dress higher and climbed onto them without a problem. I crawled to the edge on my knees and kneeled down here so I could see over everyone. I smiled when I saw the first few soldiers come around the corner on the outside of the gates. The clops of the hoses footsteps filled the air as the only thing could be heard.

There were five men in front, leading everyone. The led man was blonde and was very tall. I caught his brown eyes and give him a bold smile. The short gothic man next to him eyes me before walking forward, pulling along hos horse, which was odd sense I have only seen him on horseback. The men I smiled to, his eyes widen before he forced his head down in shame.

What… Why would he…

Gasped in horror when I saw the soldiers tailing behind the men. Broken and bloody was only words to described the Regiment. Wounded, every last one of them. All covered in bandages, among those soldiers was dead and the dying. Blood drenched their skins; dried or still flowing, I couldn't tell. Everyone looked like the walking dead. Their eyes scared and terrorized were written across their faces.

I looked around me to realize many people were looking their crowd of people, looking for their someone. Searching for their sons, daughters, spouses, siblings, and parents.

To my left, I heard a few people talking to each other.

"So few of them return." One said with quilt traced in his voice. "They're the only ones who made it back?"

"It's been awful this time as well…" Another said to the men who spoken. Everyone was chatting to one another; mumbling, whispering. "There were over two hundred when they departed… There aren't even fifty of them, did everyone else get devoured?"

"This is what they get for going outside the walls." A woman scoffed, holding hands with a small child as her husband warped his arm around her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Soon, the chattering was drowned out by a voice. "Brown! Brown!"

An elder woman came running out from a few people who parted for her. Her dark hair with strikes of gray was hold back by a thin ribbon and wore a warned out brown dress. All soldiers stopped as this woman rushed to a soldier near her. "Excuse me…My son… I can't find my son, Brown. What… Do you know what happened to him?"

Two other soldiers, wounded, walked up to the men who the woman was questing. They both seemed to straighten up, so the men must be higher ranked. "Sir?" The one on the right asked, half his face covered with wrappings.

"Its Brown's mama." Both soldiers looked pained as they looked at the mama in dread. I caught my breathe knowing something had happened. "Bring it here."

It? A limb.

The mama looked on as the soldier went and received a bundle of cloth folded into a strange shaped. It was dripping with blood. The soldier handed it over to the woman who took it with trembling hands. Unwrapping the cloth, the smell of rotting flesh hits everyone's noses; the woman shrieked and quickly warped the cloth back up. She barrowed her face into the cloth and begin to sob as she holds it closes to her, she fall to her knees.

"I'm sorry mam'," The man said. "It's all we could retrieve." He kneeled down by the grieving mama. He looked at the led man- Commander Edwin I believe his name is- before looking back at the mama.

"My son…" She sobbed; suddenly she looked at the men. "He was useful, correct? Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness… Surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes!?"

The men froze for a split second. Everyone hold their breath; none daring to speak. I could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that I could cut it with the knife I had hidden in my coat. The same knife from when I met Mika. Still stain with blood of murder.

"Of cause!" He snapped, almost scared. The woman nodded, clutching the limb close to her chest. The man was now trembling, and everyone could tell he was lying. "No…No… The exploration this time again…On the latest scouting mission, we…No…Just like all the other missions…" Suddenly the men broke, tears breaking as the soldiers looked away and some even shade a tear or two. We citizens looked on in terror. **"IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING! WE ACHIEVED NOTHING AT ALL! WE DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS!"** I could hear everyone gasp in horror while parents look like they're going to cry. Everyone knows this but it's different being told. **"I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT INCOMPETENT TOYING AROUND WITH THE LOVES OF THE OUR SOLDIERS! MY INCOMPETENCE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT NEEDLESSLY SEND SOLDIES TO THEIR DEATHS! WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING OUT ABOUT THEM! WHERE THEY COME FROM! WE HAVEN'T DISCOVERED THE FIRST THING ABOUT THEM! NOTHING!"**

I covered my mouth to keep from gasping. Nothing…Nothing on these monsters. Soon the soldiers walked away leaving the mama alone on the dirt, sobbing and clutching her son's limb. Everyone mumbled to each other before going on with their business. The citizens were talking again.

"This is horrible."

"Talk about gruesome."

"You can say that again."

"To think," A voice near me said. It was one of the men form earlier. I turned to him from my position on the boxes which I had been sitting on sense the soldiers left. "They could have lived out peaceful lives inside the walls. They would've been fine…" He scoffed. "For fuck sakes, out taxes could be better spent than on them soldiers what a waste."

His friends looked at him as I hissed and pulled out a chunk of wood from my carrier, glaring at the man's head. "So true, as it is, our taxes essentially serve to fatten them up by sending out mend as free meals."

That was it! Speaking ill about the men and humans who fight for humanity. For our second chance. I brought up the chunk of wood high above my head and slammed down on the man's head. People gasped and stared at me.

"YOU!" The men shouted as he stomped towards me, I hold my ground glaring up into his eyes. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUESELF!" I yelled at him as I brought the wood up once more onto shriek when forcibly took me by my collar, dragged me off the boxes, and dragged me down the alley we had come from.

"STOP! What are you doing, Mika!?" I shouted at him as I tried to pry his hands away from my dress, dogging my grounds into the ground. "You heard what he said about them! He disserved it!"

"Get back here!" I heard the man shout at us as Mika dragged us down the alley.

"I get it, Mika!" I told him. "Enough already! AWW!" Mika had tossed me in front of him and straight into a wall, breaking my fire wood carrier. The wood fall around us, scattered like rats. I crawled to my knees and glared at my adopted brother. "What's the big idea!? Now the wood's all over the place!"

Mika was glaring holes into my head. "Elise." She said and I looked at her. "Have you changed your mind about trying joining the Scout Regiment? You can't do it, your female" I stared at him for a few seconds before returning to stacking the chunks of wood and sticks. "…We were planning on entering the military; you haven't changed your mine, have you. If you do, you'll have to lie about your sex…"

I stop still in my movement of picking up a stick. We? He means him and Armin, doesn't he. Shaking my head, I went to picking the mess up. "Help me pick this up."

"It's not that big of a mess." he stated, but she was already helping me pick them up.

"It's your fault!" I snapped into his ear, causing him to wince.

* * *

I twisted the door handle and walked into my house. Come upon opening the door, I called out. "We're home." Mika took my carrier and his to the fireplace and begin stacking the pieces of wood. My mama turned around from preparing dinner and my papa was sitting down at the table reading the paper.

My mama was a skinny woman with dark wavy brown hair that was swept over one shoulder in a braid and dark eyes. Unlike me and my papa, my mama had pale skin. I got my hair from her along with her face features. "Welcome back," she said as I walked to sit down next to my papa. "You're late children."

I give a small laugh of embarrassment. "Yeah… It's a long story."

Looking down at the table I saw my mama had made pie earlier. With a smile, I reached over to the pie as my papa slide over a big slice of it with two forks on the plate. I picked up one of the forks and took a small bite. I glanced at my papa.

My papa was a tall man with combed back black hair with cold hardens teal-green eyes. He was dress in a business's suit with thin glasses over his eyes. I got his eyes and skin tone, though mine was a few shades lighter.

Mika came and sat next to me and eat from the same pie. I saw my mama peer into the wood container and made a 'task-task' sound. My mama came over to me and Mika. "You and Mika worked hard. You got us enough to last for weeks."

"Y-Yeah…" I said turning away with a flushed face. Truthful, Mika got most of the wood when I was taking a nap and he deiced not to wake me up to help. I yelped when my mama pinched my ear. I slapped my hand over it after she let go. "What was that for?"

My mama give a chuckle. "Your ear's red." She started simply. "That shows your lying. You had Mika help you, didn't you?" I give a pout. "Elise, you know Mika can't carry your weight around forever. You have to do your own work."

"I know that!" Mika and I begin to eat the slice of pie at the table while my papa, Grisha continued to read the paper and my mama went back to making dinner. I looked at my papa and saw his briefcase was next to his feet.

"Hey, papa?" He turned to me. "Are you leaving again? Is it for work"

"Oh, yes." He told me. "I'm off to town. Some checkups in Wall Rose. It'll take a couple of days."

"Really? Wall Rose? Cool!"

Everything was quit. I stabbed the pie with my fork and took a bite. I relaxed, my mama left alone the fire-wood. Unfortunately, Mika deiced to mention something.

His small voice broke the silence. "Elise," he said. "Said she's going to enter the scouting legion by lying about her sex."

No one spoke. My mama gasped and turned around from making dinner to stare at me in horror, my papa simple looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I glared at Mika. "Mika!" I snapped, breaking the awkward silence. "I told you not to say a word!"

"Elise!" My mama rushed towards me, glaring into my eyes, and started shaking me. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED OUTSIDE THE WALLS! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE?!" She kept jerking me until I finally pulled myself away from her.

I stood up, slamming my hands on the wood table, shaking the plate and forks. "Of cause, I know!"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE! WITH THOSE THINGS!"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE, WHAT THE OUTSIDE WORLD IS LIKE! I'D HATE TO LIVE MY ENTIRE LIVE INSIDE THESE WALLS! AS AN IGNORANT! I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD THAT HUMANITY ONCE LIVED WITH BEFORE AND IT'S WHERE WE SHOULD BE RIGHT NOW! BEIDES…!" I shouted before I gain control of myself. I flushed feeling their stared on my face; Mika, my mama, and my papa. "…If no one… No one else is willing to take their place… Take their place at where they left off… Then all those people, citizens, soldiers who've died…Their lives would be in vain, meaning nothing to us!"

I looked down at the table with a frown. Leaning back, I sat back in my chair. No one dare speak for some time but then my papa's chair slide across the floor as he stood.

"I see," He said. I gasped and looked up at him. "Well I better get going. My boat will be here shortly." He bent down to pick up his suit case and slide on his coat. Opening the door, mama seemed to snap back from shock and rushed forward.

My mama grabbed papa's bicep. "Wait! Plead talk some sense into Elise! She needs to understand! You know it's forbade for woman to fight!"

"Kalura," he said as he brushed off her concerned and tossed me a smirk. "Words can never hold back human curiosity." I smiled at papa. "Elise…" My papa pulled out a key that was kept around his neck. It was a golden key that seemed to glisten in the sun. I feel like I've seen it before, but I'm contend I never had. "When I get back… There's a room in the basement, which I've always kept a secret from everyone. I'll show it to you."

The basement… The basement was the one place I was never allowed to go. Even mama debates on going down there because everything from papa's work is down there. When I was younger I use to think about the basement as a lab because of how my papa talks about it when it's brought up. But… I never know there were rooms in there…

I smiled and looked at him in shock. "Fo-For real!?"

"Yes, Elise." With that, my papa turned around, said his goodbyes and went off towards the gates. Mama then turned to me. A look in her eyes.

She places her hands on my shoulders firmly and looked me in the eye. "Elise, I want you to forget about joining the Scout Regiment. It's for your own good. Only a fool would join the Scouts. Besides woman are not allowed to join."

"A fool!?" I snapped, ignoring the sexiest comment. "Well, if you ask me, a person who doesn't fight for themselves and live like livestock are even worse!"

I dated out the door, ignoring my mama's voice that shouted at me to come back. I ran though a few alleys before I found myself at the edge of the lake that the boats travel on. I panted as I sat down on a tree stumped.

Someone walked up from behind me and placed their hand on my shoulder. I know who it was. "Mika." I said, letting him know, I knew it was him.

"You mother told me to-"

"Oh I know." Trust me, I know.

We sat there for a little before we notice it was just to quite. We glanced at each other. It was only this quite when something was happening to…

"Armin…"

* * *

We found Armin behind a bar that was active right now, so not many people would hear them but if you got close enough you could. There were three boys ganging up on Armin.

Armin was a short boy with a bob cut blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His frame was small compare to many boys his age. He just an inch taller than Mika but two inches shorter than me. I notice it was same boys who liked to bully Armin and me a lot. They ever made a move towards Mika, though I can understand. They only bully us because we don't fit in with the crowd. Before Mika came into the picture, it was only me and Armin. I promised myself a long time ago, that I will always stand aside Armin and fight with him, or if need to, to protect him.

We have been best friends sense we been really young. We think of each other was siblings.

I saw one of the boys pick him up by his shirt and raised his fist as he muttered something to Armin. Glaring, I rushed at them and raise my own fist. My fist collided with the other boy's face.

The other two picked the boy up and glared at me before smirking.

"Well isn't the little princess." One mocked. I never did get why they used that one.

"Ha!" The other laughed as I get into fighting position. "You want to get your ass kicked?"

I smirked at them but then all three of their eyes went wide.

"Shit!" They cursed before taking off in the opposite way. I frowned and rolled my eyes; Mika. Of cause.

I turned around to see Armin struggling to get up. I reached towards him with my hand hold out. He took one look at it and looked away.

"I-I can get up on my own." He told me as he used the wall to get up. I ignored the hurt in my heart by giving a smile. I brushed some strains of straw and dirt off him, fusing over him like a mother. After asking a few questions, we headed to the lake.

Only this time we were at a different spot. A brick wall shot out of the water and stood about seven feet above it with stairs leading down to the water. This was where we usual hang out just to talk.

I lay on my back and took in the sun rays while Mika sat down crossed legged and Armin curled in on himself. Armin was telling us why the boys where bulling him this time.

"And so, like most days when I'm waiting for you guys, I was reading. Well… Today I was reading one of my grandfather's books; I was alone when they saw me. They asked what I was reading and so I told them. They didn't like what I said. We argued back and forth for a while before I said that humanity will need to leave the walls one day to go back to the old ways and then they hit me, calling me a heretic."

"Damn it!" I snapped to myself as I rolled over so that I was laying on my stomach. "I just don't get it… How come you get looked down and sneered at for just mentioning you'd like to go outside!?"

It was a rhetorical question but I reside my answer.

"Well…." Armin said. "It's because for the last one hundred we have lived inside the walls in almost complete peace. So of cause people are wary of screwing everything up, by going outside so carelessly, and inviting them inside the walls, our only safe heaven. It also doesn't help that the royal government's policies has declared that manifesting any interest to the outside word would be taboo…"

"The king's," I said with a sneer. "Is a chicken. End of story."

"Is that your only reason?" He know I hated him for the woman no fighting law.

I jumped to all fours and glared at Armin who flinched back as I barked my replied. "It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want! It shouldn't matter if we're male or female!"

"No." Mika spoke for the first time sense we sat down. "Not happening. I don't think so. End of story. I am not letting you."

I turned to him as Armin winced; I glared at my adopted brother in annoyance. "Oh, that reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents! I told you not to tell!"

"What?!" I heard Armin asked but was ignored.

"I never said that I'll cooperate," Mika responds.

I felt Armin put his hand on my shoulder before I could snap at Mika. "What happened…?"

"Oh, you can guess!" I said as I fall back onto my back, tossing my hands up into the sit dramatically. "They weren't exactly… cheerful and agreeable about it…"

Armin didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I can image that…"

"What!" I said as I stared at the blonde boy who smiled sadly at me. "Not you, too!"

"It's just," Armin told me as he tried to reason with me. "That joining the scouts are extremely dangerous, Elise. We just don't want to see you hurt, it also doesn't help that not even half of the scouts return from a mission." He blinked and looked away, flushed. "Although… I can see where you're coming from; sense we share the same dream; to go outside. You and I both think that people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside the walls forever.

"But unlike you, I would like to know what's going on inside the government's heads, on why they want us to stay inside. They think we're safer inside…But what we both question is if it is for our safety or for theirs… These walls have stood for over an hundred years… but who says they aren't going to fall today or whatnot…"

None of us spoke. Finally, after a strain pause of silence, I spoke. "I get what you're saying, Armin. I really do and I agree completely. And about the walls, your right… Who says they aren't going to fall…

" _They could fall…_

" _Today…._

" _Tomorrow…_

" _Either way, the Walls are all going to fall one day…_

Silence. I frowned and shivered now that I thought back on my words. They sound almost demonic, as if I wasn't the one speaking. I also felt like I heard these words before… but yet they were different.

Then all of a sudden, the wind stopped. I blinked as I looked up at the few trees around us and watch as the braches and leaves went limp, as if there was no life. Odd, I thought not even a minute ago the wind was pretty strong. I looked at Mika and Armin seemed to notice this as well and was frowning.

Just as sudden as they winds stop, golden lightning shot from the sky and hit the ground, the ground shook. The ground below us shook and rumbled under us, sending us straight into the air. We fall back against the ground, painfully I might add sense we were on concert and stairs. I landed onto my shoulder, hearing a groan and creak, and my elbow was trapped in-between my side and the ground.

My ears were ringing, causing everything to sounds far away but it despaired as soon as it had appeared. I crawled to my feet, "What was that? An explosion?" I croaked. Explosions weren't uncommon, but that was the biggest one I ever felt. Mika didn't answer my question and neither did Armin.

I looked up and towards the end of an alley that stood not too far away. I could see a group of citizens come running outside their house and pointed into the sky. I heard a man shout out; did something fall…

Armin looked at us before glancing at the alley. "Let's go see what happened." Armin then shot forward, rushing towards the end of the alley, while me and Mika watched with shocked eyes. We watched as he turned the corner, looked up to where the adults where pointing at and his face adopted the look of terror and dread. Mika and I shot down the alley after him, after seeing that look.

We got to the end of the alley and looked up to where Armin was just gawking at, only to freeze, even Mika was frozen. Right behind the wall was a scene of smoke but inside the smoke you could see something moving. People where mumbling to each other, casting glances to Wall Maria. Then there were gasps of horror. I looked closer to the wall and gasped myself.

Even though we were only a mile or two away from the wall itself, I bet people from the other side of the wall could easily see the gigantic hand holding onto the wall, which was creaking under the presser. The hand itself looked like any human's hand with its form and nails, but unlike us, it lacked skin completely.

"Im.." I heard Armin said, I didn't even turn to look at him. "Impossible! That wall…. Th-that wall is fifty meters high…"

No one said anything, everything was quite. I couldn't even hear the birds chirping or the horses' hooves clock against the ground, something that was just there wasn't.

I watched as a head looked over the wall, coming straight out of the smoke. I felt the air in my lungs leave me, I couldn't breathe, and I was shaking. The shadow of the beast went right over us, my eyes widen when I could see the neck and shoulders of the monster. The beast was hideous; lacking all form of skin, and sporting a horrifying sight of hundreds of teeth, grinning down on the city.

"It's one of _them,_ "I whispered to myself, but it seemed to bounce though the city. "A Titan…"

I shivered and several things happened at once.

1) The Titan moved and its foot came crashing through the gates at the bottom. Causing us citizens to cover our ears as the sound was unbearable.

2) The debris of the wall shot off and rocketed towards the town, slamming into buildings, crashing and breaking citizens.

3) All hell broke loss as everyone screamed, panicking, rushing for the opposite's gates.

4) Armin was the first to snap out of the daze trance before me or Mika.

Armin roughly, let me repeat roughly; that is something Armin is not known for, grabbed mine and Mika's arms. "Snap out of it, guys. We need to leave, now!" He tried to tug us away. Mika still had a horrid look on his face but I was just gawking in the direction huge chunks of the wall fall towards. I struggled against him. "Elise- What?"

"My-my ho-house… MY HOUSE IS OVER THERE!" I shouted at him as I rushed forward, not taking the time to see if they either followed or took off. "Mama…Mama…." I ran though the pack of wild wolfs that was citizens of Shiganshina rushed to get out of the town. I could hear Armin shout at me- me and Mika- to come back.

I looked around me, glancing around. We past a mother trying to roll a chunk of the wall off her son as her daughter cried next to her, stepping over the bodies of the dead.

Why…Why does this seem familiar… Suddenly something far away came to mind… As if to was there the whole time…

 **A young girl was standing in the middle of town square, drenchedin blood, the blood matting down her long hair and painting her pale white face. Her eyes were closed, tears falling from her eyes. The tears were dripping into the blood and causing it to roll. Her white dress was dripping with the scarlet thick liquids.**

I ran past a man who was bleeding from his eyes, his blood dipped on me as he rushed past, screaming.

 **The ground was shaking, rumbling as if an earthquake was about the girl. People where rushing past the child in a panic. Right on their tails where massive meaty feet attached to meaty ankles and chubby legs. People were screaming as hands; thick meaty hands reached down and snatched up the citizens.**

 **The girl sighed as she was ignored by all. She lean her head back and begin to sing.**

" _ **~We're all going to die~"**_

 **The hill side was covered in beautiful vibrant flowers in shades of reds, blues, yellows, and purples. The soft green grass blowing gently in the breeze. Tall trees, stretching to the sun with their branches stinging out to the sides.**

The town…The town was beautiful, full of life… and it's about to be taken away from us!

" _ **~We're all going to die~"**_

 **Suddenly everything was dark, blood was splashes across the once breath taking land scape. Tainted with droplets of scarlet liquids.**

 **Huge giant, naked people were standing around blood splatted ruined building. Blood streaked across these beasts.**

 **Corpses let in different angels, all rotting and limbs missing. The blood was draining from their open wounds.**

' _ **~Today, Tomorrow~"**_

 **People were screaming and begging. Dolls covered in blood of children and the innocent. Blood begin falling from the sky, scarlet rain. The girl tossed her hands high in the air, catching the blood in her hands. She begins sobbing and tried to gain control of herself.**

I wanted to scream, to cry, and to beg. But even I know- a ten year old little girl- know that would do no good… At least not for now.

" _ **~We're all going to die~"**_

 **A giant hand reached down, drawing up a struggling body. Pulling it out of ruins.**

 _ **"~Today~"**_

 **The beast brought it closer to its mouth. The person struggled more and pounded their fists on the giant's hands.**

" _ **~Tomorrow~"**_

 **Blood. Blood gushed from the body. Gushing from the beast's mouth.**

" _ **~Either way, We're all going to die one day~"**_

 **The girl throws her arms down, tossed her head forward, and shot open her eyes. A sea of teal-green gems. They were wide and wild, insane. With a cried of antsy, she launched-**

This can't be happening… It just can't!

Please, I begged mentally let my mama get out and is already looking for us, please she has to be okay. She just has to be!

I fall after finding out after the turn just near my house was destroyed. The stairs were smashed and crumbled up against each other, making it almost impossible to go that way. With a cry, I headed the back way to the house.

Taking twists and turns though alleys. Me and Mika had to jump over the ruins of houses but soon we made it to the house.

Everything will be fine… Everyone is fine. My mama is most likely looking for us, she's most likely on her way to the opposites gates thinking she'll fine us there, she's most likely-

I gasped and rushed forward. "Mama!"

My house was crushed under what looked to be a bolder, looking as if it didn't come from the wall. As if it falls from the sky itself. The roof was caved in the pouch that I once loved to sit at was gone… All there was were ruins.

"Mama!" I shouted out once more, hearing a croak, I looked around bristly. As I looked towards where the door would have been, I saw a lump laying on the floor, crashed under the roof that wasn't under the bolder.

"MAMA!" I shouted as I climbed up the ruins of the house with Mika on my heels, we came to a stop at my mama. Dropping to my knees I looked under the roof to see if we could pull her out without hurting her too much, but all hope dead out when I saw the roof was crushing her legs, the pillar was putting pressure on it all.

My mama groaned and I know she was conscious. "Mama?" I asked seeing if she was all there.

Blurred brown eyes blinked open and mama looked up at me before her eyes widen. "Elise! Mika!"

She tried to get up but cried out, letting she fall back to the floor, I give a hiss. "Mika! Help me! We need to get her out of there!" Mika looked at me, not sure what to do. "Garb the end of the pillar, it's what's pushing down the part holding mama back, we need to move that first." he seemed to get what I was saying as he went to one end of the pillar and I went to the other.

I wedged my hands beneath the pillar and found something to clutch to, I looked at Mika to see if he was ready. I gave him a nod. With that, we struggled to get up high enough to let mama crawl out. I grained my teeth together as I heard the pillar morn in protests as we lifted a few inches.

I heard near me mama cry out and Mika and I couldn't hold the weight anymore. We had to set it down. In front of us, I heard a terrible roar, almost sounding like a drunken men whining for food. The sound of pounding footsteps caused me to look up.

There, in the distance was a titan. The titan stood just at least a store or two higher than the houses with sunken skin. I could make out the rips in its chest from here. Though that's not what holds my attention. It was the pitched back grinning smile, the smile exposed all for its teeth and gums within its jaw. It look complete painful.

I wanted to run just seeing its height but now I wanted to curl up in a ball and beg. Beg for my life… But. Where would that take me? It'll take me to my death.

"Mika!" I shouted at him when he froze at the sight of the titan. "Hurry!" With that, the fear and disoperation pumping though my veins, Mika and I struggled to get the pillar off.

"The Titans…" My mama said with dread, her words barely visible even though we were the only ones left. "The titans are in the walls, aren't they?" I looked down at her to see her eyes wide and wild. "Elise! Take Mika and get out of here! Hurry!"

"What!" I shouted at her as I struggled with the weight of the pillar. "I'm not leaving you!" I could feel my muscles scream in protest as I strain them beyond their limit. I felt something soak though my flats. Looking down, I felt my blood ran cold.

Blood was flowing from mama; it was coming from underneath the roof. Blood that was coming from a wound… Her crushed legs.

"We're getting out of her together!" I yelled at Mika, and everything seemed to turn.

"Elise, you don't understand!" she shouted at me as Mika give a small groan put shifting the pillar in his hands. "The debris crushed my legs…Even if you somehow get me out, I wouldn't be able to run. You need to-"

"Then I'll carry you, then!" I snapped at her, the first time in my life that I had snapped at my mama in anything but anger. It was disoperation and pain. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I grained my teeth to keep from crying

" **Why can't you just listen to me, just this once,"** My mama shouted at me. **"You can at least do this one last thing!"**

Mika begin to cry near me, letting the tears fall. Remembering his family and how they died. I give a cry and slammed my fists down on the pillar, nearly breaking my skin. "SHUT UP! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS TOGETHER!"

"Mika!" my mama called to the older boy. "Please!"

I could hear Mika mumbled to himself. "No…No… Not again. Please."

The footsteps of the titan were getting closer. My mama shouted at me again to take Mika and leave her behind to get to safely. There was no way on Earth I would leave my own mother behind, no matter how many fights we get into.

I heard the sound of air being release and I twisted around so fast that I nearly fall over. Hannes stood not too far away, coming towards us. He was panting as he came to a stop near us.

"H-Hannes!" I gasped. Why was he out here? Wasn't he supposed to be helping others though the gates?

"Hannes!" My mama shouted. She looked him in the eye and saw something in them that I didn't because her dark eyes went wide. "Don't you dare think about fighting that thing!? Take the children and get out of here!"

I went too shouted at her when Hannes beat me to the bat- well he didn't yell at her but spoke calmly. "Kalura! You're underestimating me." He flashed all three of us a small smile before taking his double blades out. "I'm gonna slaughter that thing and save all three of ya!"

"Hannes!" My mama shouted as Hannes charged at the beast. "Don't! Get the kids! Please!"

I watched as he got closer and closer to the beast. I looked at Mika. "Hurry!"

This… This was why I wanted to join the military. I thought as I could recall Hannes's face when he took off. Steady and calmed, ready to fight. I thought Hannes was just a guy who was always drunk and lazy but I guess I judged him wrong…

Just then, as I pulled harder on the pillar, I felt an arm wrap around my chest and I was heaved over Hannes's shoulder. As if I was a sack of potatoes. I heard Mika gasp when he heaved him up under his arm.

"Wh…What!" I shouted as I found myself almost sitting on Hanne's shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I pounded my fist against his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

I heard my mama whispered. "Thank you…"

Hannes didn't say anything; he sprinted off the opposite diction of the Titan. I screamed and pounded my fisted harder against him.

"Mama!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle myself from Hanne's grip. But he was three times my size, and four times my weight, making it impossible to get loose.

"ELISE! MIKA!" I heard my mama shout as she became smaller and smaller as Hannes's got further away. "I LOVE YOU, REMEMBER THAT! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE! PLEASE!" she stopped and clumped her mouth, she begin shaking.

I screamed and shouted, kicking and hitting Hannes but I was losing strength as I watch the Titan stopped in front of my house…Everything slowed down before me, as I took in every bit of it while Mika looked away.

The titan easily looked at us with its huge smile before bending down and lifted the pillar and roof off my mama, so easily, tossing it like it was nothing but air. I watched as the titan turns to us with my mama in its hand. I watched as it slowly squeezed her, making my mama vomited up her own blood and organs, I could hear them hit the ground. It then, watching us… watching me… bend my mama back as she still struggled, bending her, breaking her. I could the sound of bone creaking. She went limp.

"No…." I whispered as I watch the beast lift her body closer to its mouth. I felt the tears ran down my cheeks, I couldn't look away. It opens its mouth. I could hear someone crying, sobbing, singing…

" _~Either way, We're all going to die one day~"_

It tucked my mama half way in its mouth and then… It clamped down on her. Its hand pulled the other end back, I watched as they skin ripped and separated and the spin dangled in the air while the organs inside dropped to the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My screamed echoed though the empty city. The blood ranged like rain as it falls to the floor, dripping off the east's chin and hand.

* * *

 ** _Over a century ago, beings that prey on humans suddenly appeared. Their absolutely overwhelming strength quickly pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans constructed three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina, which brought us a century of peace._**

 _ **It was the year 845 when Wall Maria has fallen. Shiganshina District was overrun by Titans, it was the first place to be taken over. On this dreadful day, mankind learned a great lesson… we lived in fear of them. On this dreadful day; I lost more than I could ever image. We live inside a cage, a cage of walls, living and hiding from the Titans… Now, everything is about to change**_ _._

Sighing, I looked up at a candle in the corner of my cage room, just a few more hours until dinner. I wonder what we're having tonight.

* * *

 **Hey. Hope you guys like it, I love attack on titan. Yes, I do plan on continuing this story, just not right now. During summer. Also this sotry doesn't follow the same plot as the anime or manga, it's a little different.**

 **Review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
